miamfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Lovejoy
Maya 'Dayara Lovejoy-Parker '(born April 5, 1986) is the charming, ditzy friend of Molly Jones, Angel Martinez and Carl Lager, and the wife of Orlando Parker. She was a regular at Adam Moore's bar before she moved to Sunset Valley. Season Four Maya is introduced in the Season Four premiere, where she celebrates Molly's birthday, along with Angel and Adam. She and Angel take Molly out to a club, and Maya encourages Molly to flirt with the guys. In "Intuition", she offers to foot the bill so Molly and Adam can go to the city to find a new location for the financially failing bar, under the condition that she can come as well. In "Ex and the City", Maya suggests to Molly and Adam that they go out clubbing. When they are denied access to the club due to the fact that they are not celebrities, she disguises herself as Lamar Odom to get in. Once inside, she complains that the band playing sucks. In "Triple Date (Part 1)", she and Molly go to the gym after breakfast, where she checks out the guys working out, one of whom is Orlando. When Joe invites Molly on a double date, Maya makes it a triple date when she decides to come, inviting Orlando to be her date. In "Triple Date (Part 2)", Maya is amused by the fact that Joe brought a cougar as his date, but is shocked when she finds out that it is Molly's Mother, Julie. Once at home, she tells Adam to comfort Molly, but when he says no as he doesn't want to get invloved, Maya comforts Molly and helps her realise that neither Joe or Julie are good enough for her. In the morning, she has brunch with Orlando while Molly and Adam go to the new bar. In "Rad Renovation", Maya goes with Molly to meet Adam at the bar, and comments that hot girls like her better drink for free. She is unimpressed with the bar and says it needs some major work. Adam challenges her and she accepts. Molly agrees to help her, but before they start work on renovating the place, they play darts and foosball, as well as playing the various instruments. In "Haute Action", Maya is complaining that Adam hasn't made breakfast yet, and comments on his shirt, saying it make him look "slutty". She, along with Molly and Adam, go down to the bar for breakfast, but is disgusted by the spoiled food. While Adam distracts Agnes, Maya gets rid of the food. She accompaines Molly to her photoshoot with Orlando, encouraging her and saying she will be great. Afterwards, she gets intimate with Orlando, while Molly and Joe have sex in the make up trailer. In "Hero", Maya wonders where Adam is, and she and Molly head down to the bar, where they find Adam making out with Agnes. She is shocked when she discovers Agnes true identity, as well as her past with Molly. Along with Molly and Adam, Natalie and Tiffany attempt to kill her by setting the bar on fire, but is saved by Joe. Afterwards, she complains that she is still hungry. In "Trip to the Past", Maya and Molly go to the grocery store with Orlando, where Molly asks when Maya and Orlando are going to tie the knot. They return to the apartment, but Maya and Orlando stay behind in the elevator to have sex. When they get back to the apartment, they are told of Molly and Joe's plans to move in with each other. She and Orlando go back to Sunset Valley with Molly and Joe, where they stay with them in Molly's old house until they can find a place of their own. While Molly explores the house, Maya asks Joe when he and Molly are finally going to get married. She and Orlando later check out their bedroom and have a pillow fight. In "Full Circle", Maya goes with Orlando and Molly to the latter's photoshoot. When Molly is out of earshot, she asks Orlando if he thinks Molly suspects something, but Orlando is sure Molly is clueless about the situation. After Joe proposes, Maya reveals she and Orlando were in on the surprise, and claims she is a good actress. She throws Molly and Joe an engagement party, inviting many of Molly's friends, including Angel and Carl. Whilst there, she asks Angel what happened at Adam's bar, and Angel reveals that it burned down. She also fills Angel in on the fact that Adam cheated on Molly. That evening, Maya roasts marshmallows with Orlando, Angel and Carl, when Molly announces she is pregnant. Maya is thrilled for her friend. Movie In the movie, set one year later, Maya is having lunch out with Molly and Sophie, discussing Molly's upcoming wedding. She goes shopping with Molly and Angel for Molly's wedding dress, and jokes that Sophie is too cute to be Joe's. While Molly tries on wedding gowns, Maya plays with Sophie, and offers her opinions on the dresses. When they return to Molly's house, they find Adam, who tells Molly that Joe is cheating on her with Julie. When Adam leaves, Maya thinks they should stay and comfort Molly, while Angel thinks they should leave, which they do when Joe returns. Later, she calls Molly out for her bachelorette party, and gets Orlando to babysit Sophie, as Joe is out playing a gig. Maya dances the night away with her friends. The morning after is Molly's wedding day, and Maya wakes a hungover Molly, convincing her she looks stunning. She becomes concerned when Joe runs late, and is shocked when she realises that Adam was right and Joe is having an affair with Julie. She promised Molly that she will kick Joe's ass, but Molly says he isn't worth it. She is worried for Molly, who seems to be handling her breakup really well, and agrees to take care of Sophie, along with the rest of the group, while Molly is in Paris. Several days into Molly's vacation, Maya recieves a call from Molly, who tells her that she is going to be in a fashion shoot, and invites her friends to the event. Maya promises they will be there, and proudly watches her friend as she walks the runway, finally fulfilling her dreams. Epilogue One year later, Orlando proposes to Maya on the beach, and Maya happily says yes. They began to search for a home together. Character Appearance Maya is a pretty young woman, and has black hair and dark brown eyes. She is fairly tall and has a slim, yet curvy body, and a darker skin tone. Like her friends, Maya is into fashion, and her wardrobe is mostly made up of dresses and skirts. She dresses very feminine, and sometimes has hints of biker chic in her outfits. Personality Like Angel, Maya is a party girl. She is very enthusiastic, and often pokes fun at her male friends, mostly Adam, and his own flare for fashion. She takes any opportunity for adventure, traveling with Molly and Adam to the city so Adam can relocate his bar to a more happening place. Maya is very flirtatious, and often makes sexual and flirtatious comments to Molly and Adam. She likes to tease her friends, and thinks of herself as something of an actress, showing this skill when she helped Joe prepare his surprise proposal to Molly. Maya is also a food lover, as shown in various and often humorous moments. She often complains when she does not eat breakfast, and is known to ignore major, and even traumatising events just to eat, such as when Joe saved her, Molly and Adam from being burned alive, and the first thing Maya said afterwards was that she still hasn't eaten breakfast. Throughout Season Four, Maya provides comic relief. Personal Life Maya began dating Orlando Parker since late 2010. They later became engaged in August 2011 and married on November 11, 2011.